


Fake ex -or how did Cormac Mc Laggen helped Harry Potter getting a date.

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle AU, fake exs, football team players AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Harry got a plan to silence Cormac. Unfortunately, none of his plan ever turned out rightly.





	Fake ex -or how did Cormac Mc Laggen helped Harry Potter getting a date.

Harry couldn’t care less about what people like Cormac McLaggen think about him, but the git really was stomping on his nerves. Since the football season had started, he only had one thing in mind: establish a ranking of the different players based on their past love affair, and for this needed data. Harry had tried not to care and simply forget about the very existence of said git, but the task was harder as they were playing for the same team. Now Cormac was sitting by his side on the bus to St Andrew High School with the firm intention of having Harry ‘s hunting board by the arrival.

“You never date anyone, right Potter? Just say it already so I can crown my loser. I’m just sad it’s not Weasley, but as you guys are so commutable …

-You’re just mad Hermione chose him over you.” Harry corrected to the window, trying to focus on the coming game.

“That Granger girl is so over rated. If she hadn’t date Viktor Krum

-But she did, and didn’t date you. She doesn’t only like jocks, you know. She got what’s called standards, and you’re far too low to meet them.

-Go fuck yourself Potter.

-I will I will.” Harry sighed, closing his eyes. If he was lucky enough, Cormac would have disappeared when he’d open them again.

But Lucky wasn’t Harry first name or surname, only a nickname. When Cormac did find another spot in the bus, he promised himself to ridicule the Golden Boy. He might be the captain of their football team but he would also be their Virgin King.

“Come on Potter, you still hadn’t given me your ex list.” He sing sang when they got out of the bus. “Afraid you’ll lose?

-You guys really don’t have anything else to do?

-We don’t. And won’t.

-Okay, right.

-You never date anyone, I knew!” Cormac shouted cheerfully, rising his fist in the air.

“I did. I dated him.” Harry retorted, pointing toward a guy in the crowd.

“Who?

-That guy over there, with the platinum blond hair. I dated him.

-Draco Malfoy? You dated Draco Malfoy?

-Um yes. What’s wrong with it?” Harry asked, suddenly unsure of the lie he’d just made. Pointing toward a perfect stranger in St Andrew’s parking lot had seemed like a good idea only a second ago, plus he was sure McLaggen wouldn’t know a guy like him. Even from where he was standing, Harry knew the Malfoy guy wasn’t one to hang out with jocks. Delicate, haughty and far too dressed up for a football game.

“He’s the enemy.

-The enemy?

-He’s St Andrew’s football team’s captain. They never lost a game since he got in.

-Oh.” That really wasn’t Harry’s luck striking again. “I didn’t know we couldn’t screw with the other team.

-As if you did. The guy got his reputation; and I’m not sure you meet his standards.” Cormac smiled, all teeth out. “But I guess it doesn’t hurt to check.

-What?

-You heard it right, Potter. But you got nothing to be afraid of if you really dated him.” He almost shouted as he was already jogging away.

As Coramc called after Malfoy, Harry had made his way through the crowd and was only a few feet behind, ready to get humiliate in front of both of the football team and half of their school. And now that he could look as his fake ex more closely, he felt like the humiliation would only be more bitter. The guy wasn’t just the pretty random teenager: Harry had only crossed his silver eyes that he was already lost in them.

“Um?

-Cormac McLaggen, from Hogwarts.” He introduced himself, offering his hand while Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the blond’s lips.

“Hogwash, I see.” He saluted back, looking disdainfully at Cormac’s hand. “Thank you for coming here, it’s always nice to win at home.” He added, already turning his back to them.

“Wait! Did you really date Potter?

-Excuse me?

-I said did you really date Potter?

-Why wouldn’t you ask him instead?” He retorted, quickly glancing toward the boys in jersey in front of him. “If I’m not mistaken you are on the same team.

-I’m just checking.

-So you don’t trust your teammate? That’d make winning easier.

-I trust them on the field, and that’s enough to beat your uptight arse. Now, are you going to answer my question? Have you, yes or no, dated Potter?

-I have.” He stated with the easiness of the truth. “And will again.” He smiled toward them before winking to Harry. “Now if you might excuse us, we have a game to win.

-And will again?” Cormac repeated incredulously, looking furiously between Harry and Malfoy’s back. “We can’t fucking lose the game against that arsehole! You’re hearing me, Potter? I don’t want any of your pathetic feelings on the field! Potter ?”

But Harry really wasn’t listening. In fact, he did have forgotten about the very existence of the git. All that matters now was the date he’s been promised.


End file.
